


alone with you

by burnthesocks



Series: socks' RK1700 december [20]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has Feelings, Couch Cuddles, Fantasizing, Kissing, M/M, Pining, RK1700 December 2020 (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnthesocks/pseuds/burnthesocks
Summary: Connor abuses his pre-construction software.
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Series: socks' RK1700 december [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033095
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: RK1700 December 2020





	alone with you

**Author's Note:**

> (day twenty, prompt: fantasy)

Connor was paying half attention to the movie Nines had put on. Both of them were able to take in any and all information regarding the movie within seconds, but both of them also preferred to watch it and take it in as humans did. Connor was distracted, though, because Nines’ arm was hung over the top of the couch and a cold finger of his was right against Connor’s neck.

Before Connor could stop it, his drifting thoughts led to the boot-up of his pre-construction software. He could see himself and Nines, but more importantly, he saw the faint lines and shapes that made up their outlines. He had been thinking so many separate things, he hardly knew what to expect when he played out the simulation.

The outline of Nines’ arm moved to deliberately wrap around Connor’s shoulders, moving him a little closer. Simulation Connor’s head went onto Simulation Nines’ shoulder, who lay his own head against him. Connor felt a twinge of warmth in his chest from the simulation and went onto the second of the three he had accidentally created.

They were in their original positions again, but this time it was Simulation Connor that moved first, yellow outline scooting over to lean into him. After a second of what was probably simulated hesitance, the outline of Nines used the arm he had on the couch and used it to keep Simulation Connor snug in his side, head moving slightly and likely nuzzling into Simulation Nines. Connor smiled to himself imagining how comfortable it could be and decided to play the third and last simulation.

This one seemed more fast-paced and Connor’s Thirium pump raced along with it as his simulated outline shuffled onto Nines’ lap, thoroughly distracting him from the movie. The yellow shapes that made up Nines’ arm went forward and what was likely his hand went up to Simulation Connor’s face. They both went down and Connor stifled a squeak as they kissed, recognizing it as one of his own drifting thoughts but not knowing he had created a pre-construction of it. He had the option to execute it, and he wanted to. He wanted to  _ so badly _ , but the probability was only 84%, which… was a lot, but Connor feared the 18%, he feared losing his closest friend, and so it would remain a crush.

Connor wanted just one if not all of these fantasies to somehow come to life, but Nines was too far away from Connor on the couch and that wasn’t going to change, no matter how much Connor fantasized.

Except it did, when Connor closed out his program and realized Nines’ eyes were on him and not the movie.

“What was that sound?” Nines asked, squinting at Connor. Connor’s face went blue when he realized he hadn’t hidden his squeak of surprise well enough.

“Um, was just… at the movie,” Connor lied. The movie wasn’t anything to really gasp or squeak at, though, and it was just a dialogue scene with no real plot twists being revealed.

“You weren’t looking at the screen, though, you were looking at me,” Nines pointed out, his eyes narrowed and looking into Connor’s.

“Oh, right, um,” Connor chuckled nervously, barely holding Nines’ piercing gaze. “I was just lost in my thoughts is all.”

“What did you think that surprised you?” Nines asked, and Connor knew he was done for.

“It’s embarrassing,” Connor said, and that was the truth. Nines mouth twitched before falling back down.

“Well, you can tell me,” Nines invited, leaning forward towards Connor. “I wouldn’t consider myself very judgemental.”

“It’s just that, um. I was thinking… about you?” Connor stumbled on his words, now fully understanding the “deer caught in headlights” idiom.

“What about me?” Nines asked, leaning even further forward. It was then that Connor realized Nines was a  _ lot _ closer than he remembered him being.

“Just being closer to you,” Connor said. In a way, he got what he was thinking of.

“You’re being vague,” Nines remarked. “Closer in what way, Connor?”

“In this way,” Connor said exasperatedly, leaning up just enough to catch Nines’ lips in a ghost of a kiss. Nines’ arm that was on the couch wrapped around Connor’s neck and pulled him closer. Connor’s Thirium pump raced when he realized it was actually happening, Nines was actually kissing him. He was the one to pull away first, out of shock if nothing else.

“Is this what you wanted?” Nines asked, giving Connor a pleasant smile.

“If that’s what you want too,” Connor answered shyly, looking down at the rug in the corner of his vision. His thirium pump still raced at Nines’ proximity.

“I wouldn’t have kissed you back if I didn’t want it, Connor,” Nines said, chuckling. Connor laughed along, though his nerves were obvious. Nines leaned forward and kissed him again, a slow, yet ardent kiss. Connor leaned up and kissed him back, his tensions leaving him at the feeling of Nines’ lips moving slowly against his. 

When Nines pulled away, Connor was in awe of his luck. It was surreal; he had somehow managed to get exactly what he wanted just by having little to no control over his reactions.

“Now, where were we?” Nines mused, reaching for the controller of the television and playing the movie. Connor turned back to the screen as well, but Nines seemed dissatisfied and Connor made another surprised sound when Nines pulled him into his side. Connor’s thirium pump stuttered and he was happy to be laying against Nines comfortably. Even now, he hardly focused on the movie, instead focusing on all of the input from his sensors that was from Nines and smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> god i'm SO CLOSE,, these prompt fills are killing me haha i hope you guys enjoy them :,-) thank you for reading


End file.
